Naruto the timetraveler
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Naruto was bleeding to death after a walk outside the village and being attacked by an unknown ninja what happens nex who knows read and review but please no flaming
1. Chapter 1

Naruto could be called many things, dead last, dobe, loser, lord seventh, but today he was about to be known as a hero that has passed as he was slowly dieing while stumbling back to the village. Once he arrived at the village gates he collapsed and felt his strength fading. _'Well I guess this is it kurama'_ thought Naruto.

 **'Not yet kit I promise you will live but you need to think of a happy memorie from your past as I use your body to use one final jutsu'** said Kurama.

"Ok" responded Naruto as he handed control of his body to kurama.

As kurama was running through handsigns naruto thought of the day he graduated. Kurama finished running through handsigns. **"Time space style: time travel past"** called out Kurama as he looked to Hinata who just showed up crying. **"Don't worry I'll take care of the kit for you and make sure you two still get together"** said kurama as The colour left Naruto's eyes indicating his soul left his body, causing Hinata to cry even more.

...

Naruto woke up and noticed the walls of his old apartment. "Well looks like the jutsu worked buddy" said Naruto as he stretched noticing he was in his old twelve year old body. "I wonder if I am still able to use some of the jutsu from my future?" Naruto asked himself as he tried to create a rasengan in his hand only for it to be twice the size he wanted. Then he tried to add wind as he had mastered his Jutsu while he was Hokage. The screeching from the jutsu shattered the windows in his apartment so naruto canceled the jutsu while absorbing the chakra before thinking about one of own creations. "Plasma style miniature planet jutsu" said naruto as he created a planet the size of his rasengan in his hand before turning it to dust using a reverse version of plasma style.

Naruto looked at the time. "Crap I'm going to be late if I don't hurry" said naruto as he quickly got dressed and ran out the door.

Fifteen minutes of running later naruto arrived in Iruka's class. "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei" said Naruto.

"Well seeing as I was just about to call your name I'll let it slide now sit down" said Iruka. "Now as I was going to say today is your graduation day but lord third decided yesterday to change the test this year to the taijutsu, ninjutsu, and shurikenjutsu" said Iruka before he left the room to go set up the test room.

Naruto walked up to Hinata with a blush. "H-hey Hinata-chan c-can I sit next to you" stuttered Naruto causing Hinata to eep but nod.

"Naruto why aren't you sitting next to _"your Sakura-chan"_?"asked Shikamaru knowing how a couple of days ago Naruto was fawning over Sakura.

"Easy Hinata-chan never hits or abuses me Hinata-chan is an Angel compared to that Banshee and I feel ashamed for not noticing it before" said Naruto as he looked at Hinata. "Would you like to hang out after team practices once our teams are put together? I was thinking of taking you to Ichiraku ramen to celebrate" Naruto said to Hinata.

Hinata's face proceeded to turn red. _'D-d-did Naruto-kun just ask me out?'_ Thought Hinata before she fainted.

 _'She sure is cute'_ thought Naruto.

Soon Hinata woke up and it just happened to be her turn to do her test. "Good luck Hinata-chan" said Naruto as Hinata left the room. Naruto then laid his head on the desk tuning out the world till his name was called.

"Naruto Uzumaki time to do the test follow me" said Mizuki as he led Naruto to the test room.

As Naruto walked in he noticed a small circle on the floor then training dummies in the back of the room. "Now naruto to pass you need to at least last ten seconds against mizuki, get a seven out of ten for the shuriken and Kunai test, and finally use the transformation, substitution and clone jutsu's" said Iruka.

Naruto stepped in the ring with a smirk. "Why are you smiling?" Asked Mizuki.

"Because I get to show you why deception is a ninjas greatest tool" said Naruto as he disappeared before kicking Mizuki in the back sending him out of the ring. Naruto then looked at iruka and smiled before asking him and Mizuki to stand in front of the training dummies while leaving just enough room for the shuriken and kunai to curve and hit. Once Naruto threw all ten shuriken and after all ten kunai then ten senbon all the weapons curved around the Iruka and Mizuki before deflecting off one another and hitting the targets for a 10/10 in each weapon.

"Ok naruto you know the three jutsu and well you can do one as an extra credit" said iruka.

Naruto proceeded to transform into the third Hokage before using the substitution jutsu with Mizuki and finally over cooking the clone jutsu even though he made 100 defective clones. "I'm sorry naruto but you fail" said Iruka.

"But sensei how can someone with above kage level reserves and almost no control be able to use a basic clone when that would need a tiny amount of chakra? I dare you to try to pick up only one grain of sand out of all of suna without picking up more then that. It is next to impossible, but doesn't mean I didn't think of anything to replace that" said naruto as he ran through a few handsigns. "Plasma clone jutsu" said naruto as a clone appeared in a ray of colours.

"well I guess I can pass you as the Hokage didn't specify if it had to be the basic clone jutsu but what is this plasma style?" Asked Iruka.

"It's an element I created by mixing fire, lightning, wind and earth in certain portions" said Naruto. "It also takes more then half of my chakra to create this clone" said naruto causing Iruka's jaw to drop. Mizuki started to think about ways to use that against the village.

"How did you learn about elemental jutsu or even elemental chakra?" Asked Iruka.

"Well I did sneak into the shinobi library since I'm not allowed in the other one and borrowed a book on chakra and it's different types. It stated that there were five basic elements; fire, wind, water, lightning, and earth. Then sub elements; wood, ice, boil, steam, lava and magnet. Then there were two which are almost impossible to learn or master as they were the basics of chakra its self; yin and yang" said Naruto. "Particle style is the elements of fire and lightning creating a solid earth like substance through lots of pressure if used improperly I think it could create a black hole as if I put to much chakra into it it will make it implode and no one wants that so I kinda tried a shortcut and focused on only using enough to create a clone" said naruto.

Iruka nodded then tossed a headband to naruto who caught it before walking back to the classroom where Hinata noticed he passed. "Now class I will see you in four days for team placements" said Iruka before he walked out the door and headed to the Hokage tower deciding to get some air after seeing Naruto's jutsu.

"Hey naruto that jutsu you created is on a Jonin level as such I have a special test that will help you get a promotion to jonin" said Mizuki after finding naruto on the swing.

"Ok what do I do" naruto asked deciding to play along.

"You need to meet me out by the tool shed outside the west gate tonight after sneaking into the Hokage tower and picking up the forbidden scroll without being seen" said Mizuki.

"Ok see you there" said Naruto with a smile as now he would have an explanation for the shadow clone and his knowledge of kurama.

...

Gotta love cliffhangers but read and review I'm just trying something it's kinda a change for me. Peace out Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a note to whoever wants to flame and what not.. IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY DONT READ IT AND QUIT TELLING PEOPLE TO KILL THEMSELVES BECAUSE THEY LIKE HINATA AND NARUTO TOGETHER... but to all of my true loyal readers thankyou**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Naruto and some ideas came from winel**

* * *

 **in the woods by the shed that night**

Naruto was sitting and waiting for Mizuki with the scroll open looking and memorizing the other forbidden jutsu when he found three seals with names under each the first read Hashirama, the second read Tobirama, and the third brought a tear to his eyes as it read Minato. Naruto channeled chakra to the three seals and out came three vials of blood with their names on them. Putting the vials in his pocket he then closed the scroll and then turned in time to see Mizuki.

"Nice to see the traitor has come to try and finish the demon off it's too bad you won't be getting away" said Naruto.

"How can you expect to beat me a chunin when your a weak little kid" said Mizuki.

"Easy shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto as the forest filled with three thousand Naruto's. Naruto then smirked as all Naruto's created rasengan in there hands. "Rasengan 3k barrage" said the Naruto's as one by one they attacked Mizuki in a seemingly never ending barrage of rasengan sendIng him flying in multiple directions flying into another rasengan. Once the little game of throw Mizuki for a loop was done Naruto carried the limp and bloodied body of Mizuki back to the Hokage tower.

"Naruto what are you doing here and witha bloody Mizuki none the less?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Well Lord third he told me I'd be promoted to jonin if I stole the forbidden scroll and wanted to take it to Orrochimaru" said Naruto.

"Well Inoichi will find out if this is true or not but the issue now is that he looks like he was hit my multiple rasengan" said Hiruzen.

"Rasengan? What's that?" Asked Naruto playing innocent.

"Naruto I can tell when you are lying" said Hiruzen.

Naruto sighed. "Can you at least send your Anbu out of the room and activate the privacy seals" said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hiruzen.

"This falls under category 546 part fifteen paragraph five. The rules lord fourth made" said Naruto causing Hiruzen's eyes to widen before he sent out his Anbu and activate the privacy seals.

"Ok Naruto now how do you know the rasengan?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Ok this may sound insane but believe me it's all true you can even have inoichi come do a mind walk if you don't believe me" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I've been through three wars and seen things that would have had people call me crazy for" said Hiruzen.

"Ok then, well I may look the same as I used to but I am from the future at least my soul is. But anyway I was the seventh Hokage for five weeks before I was stabbed from behind by a bandit, I have mastered sage mode, the Kyuubi's chakra, my fathers jutsu I even added elemental chakra to it, I created my own element and even got the villages to work together for a war and kept them together afterward I truly helped bring peace but, I had a wife and kids on the way, and I was working on learning fuinjutsu as Jiraiya had died on a mission to find out who the leader of akatsuki was" said Naruto.

"Wow that seems really out there" said Hiruzen.

"I know it does but it's true" said Naruto.

"But if you were the seventh who was the fifth and sixth?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Well I don't know if I should say this but I will and it is to be classified as an SSS rank secret no one is to know this what so ever" said Naruto earning a nod from Hiruzen. "Well Tsunade was the fifth and Kakashi the sixth but Danzo almost got the position but before he had his face carved Sasuke killed him" said Naruto.

"Well that is disturbing" said Hiruzen. "Anyway Naruto-kun I'm proud of you and when you either defeat a kage level threat or become chunin I'll anounce your heritage" said hiruzen.

"Jiji do you have a training ground where I can practice my plasma release without anyone finding out as I have a jutsu idea for the forbidden list as only I would be able to use it" said Naruto.

"Yes I do there is one in the forest behind the Hokage monument" said Hiruzen.

"Ok thanks jiji I'll be going now" said Naruto as he disappeared from the room.

Once Naruto arrived at the training ground he noticed there were privacy seals and repair seals. Naruto activates the repair seals and stared at a training dummy before raising his arm into the are an starting to be enveloped in a purple/black aura. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Plasma style: Kurohitsugi" said Naruto as a purpuleish black box appeared over one of the training dummies before what looked like crosses appeared to impair the large box.

After about five minutes Naruto had to drop the jutsu as he had nearly depleted his reserves due to the new jutsu being of the plasma element and that he was making the gravity inside the box so great it would crush bone in seconds. "At... least I ... completed ...the ...new ...jutsu" said Naruto between breaths as he dropped the privacy seal and sent out a quick pula of chakra to the Hokage to let him know where he was. Ten seconds later just as the Hokage and his anbu arrived Naruto passed out.

Hiruzen looked around noticing the damage to one of the training dummies as it was turned to a fine powder. _'If this is the power of plasma release then Naruto is the next god of shinobi'_ thought Hiruzen. He then looked to Naruto who was unconscious. "Get him to the hospital now" said Hiruzen.

The anbu that were with Hiruzen nodded before grabbing Naruto and rushing him to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**people who think I'm bashing other characters I'm not I am just stating that my opinion on certain events but other then that I am a Sasu saku, naruhina fan mostly but will make other pairings if ideas come to me but this is a Naruto Hinata ,sasuke Sakura story so if you don't like it don't read it sasuke will be saved and get with Sakura early but not saying when I will however say the chunin exams will be better and again thank you my loyal readers keep strong and follow your hearts**

 **two hours later**

Naruto woke up to white walls and a blinding light and realized he was in the hospital.

"Why do I feel like I just was hit by a log?" Asked Naruto.

"Probably because of extreme chakra exhaustion" said Hiruzen.

"Jiji I'm so happy to see you" said Naruto.

"I'm happy you are alright Naruto your plasma style jutsu obliterated the privacy seal so when you sent that chakra pulse I knew you needed help" said Hiruzen.

Naruto looked at his Jiji and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry if I worried you Jiji" said Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto but could you tell me what caused you to use up so much chakra at once?" Asked Hiruzen.

Naruto sighed. "Well I was trying out a new idea for a plasma style attack but it kinda used up almost all my chakra for five minute use" said Naruto. "And my reserves are 100 times what yours are so that was way too much" said Naruto.

Hiruzen's eyes widened. "Wait your saying that your chakra reserves are way above Kage level?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Yea" said Naruto before he grabbed his eyes in pain. "Ahhh my eyes!" Screamed Naruto.

Hiruzen started to worry about Naruto. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Yea my eyes are just burning" said Naruto.

Fifteen minutes of pain later Naruto uncovered his eyes and looked at Hiruzen revealing blue eyes with a tiny dot in the centre with three lines spiralling from the centre till about 1/3 the way to the outside. Hiruzen gasped. "Na-Naruto-kun wha-what ha-happened to your eyes?" Asked Hiruzen.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto.

Hiruzen brought out a mirror revealing Naruto's eyes causing Naruto to gasp. "What is this?" Asked Naruto.

"Well if I had to guess you unlocked a doujutsu but I don't know for sure we will have to run some tests then we can let you out which will be by the time team placements happens in two days" said Hiruzen.

"Okay Jiji I guess I'll just lay here can you at least get me some ramen to eat the food here is appalling oh also for my teams fist mission can you send us with Jiraiya after Tsunade as we will need her for the medic program as these doctors and nurses are sub par at best" said Naruto.

"Ok will do I'm guessing since Jiraiya and Tsunade it will be an S rank?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Yup" said Naruto.

Two days of boring tests later

Naruto was sitting in the room before he noticed Hiruzen enter the room with a smile. "Well some good news and some great news. Good news is you are good and will be discharged after I tell you the news. Great news for you yet at the same time not so great is that you have unlocked a doujutsu never seen before but it somehow coincides with plasma release and your uzumaki heritage. I also found out it hasn't been seen since the first uzukage and was thought lost but I guess he passed it on to you" said Hiruzen.

"Really I wonder what it does" said Naruto curiously.

"I guess we will find out with time" said Hiruzen.

Naruto cut the chakra to his eyes and they returned to normal. "Well I guess I should get to the academy" said Naruto.

"Yes you should and take it easy" said Hiruzen.

"Hai will do Hokage-sama" said Naruto as he changed into his orange jumpsuit and ran to the academy.

After a ten minute run Naruto reached the academy and got into the classroom just as Iruka was about to start talking. "Really Naruto? Cutting it close on team placement day" said Iruka.

"What can I say I over did my training two days ago and had extreme chakra exhaustion" said Naruto.

Iruka looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "Now why would you do that?" Iruka asked Naruto.

Naruto looked at Iruka and thought of something to use as an excuse. "I was practicing making more then one plasma clone and got to three before passing out when I sent a chakra pulse to lord third to get help" said Naruto.

"That Was dumb but that sounds just like you. AND QUIT TRYING TO ACT COOLER THEN SASUKE-KUN" howled Sakura causing Naruto to plug his ears.

"I'm sorry for everyone's ears. And I'm NOT trying to act cool I'm just trying to practice my skills" said Naruto.

"Now everyone congratulations on graduating as of today you are all genin of the leaf" said Iruka before he started calling teams. "Now team seven is Naruto Uzumaki... Sakura Haruno ... and Sasuke Uchiha.. your jonin senses is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino aburame and Kiba inuzuka you jonin sensei is kurenai yuhi. Since team nine is still in circulation team ten is Ino yamanaka, shikamaru Nara and choji akimichi your sensei will be Asuma sarutobi" said Iruka. "Now take care and be careful your career is just starting" he finished.

Three hours later every other team was picked up by there sensei but team seven. Naruto was getting bored so he set up a prank made with red hair dye in a bucket hanging above to door with a pull string connecting the bottom to the door so that when the door opened Kakashi would get red hair that would last weeks.

After Naruto was done he sat down only for Sasuke to speak. "What was the point of that dobe? what makes you think that a jonin would fall for that?" Asked Sasuke.

"Easy I'm awesome that way" said Naruto before staring at the door.

Five minutes later Kakashi opened the door and walked in getting the bucket of hair dye all over his hair causing Sakura and Sasuke to sweat drop and wonder how he was a jonin. "My first impression I hate you three. Meet me on the roof in ten or back to the academy for all of you" said Kakashi before shunshining back to the roof.

Naruto went to the window before opening it and climbing out it and walking up the building shocking Kakashi. "How did you do that" said Kakashi.

"Easy I am awesome. But what do you think of the other two?" Asked Naruto.

"Well I don't know them yet. And what do you think?" Asked Kakashi.

"Well i think Sakura needs to be brought into the real world and see it's not all sunshine and flowers as she thinks Sasuke will save her but she has potential to be the next Tsunade. And Sasuke has potential if he stops brooding and looks underneath the underneath as well he would have to drop the superiority complex as thats also holding him back" said Sasuke.

"Well looks like your saying they need more work then you" said Kakashi.

"Not exactly I need lots of work I mean I have above kage lever reserves but almost no control other then that I need to get help with some problems" said Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Naruto had just finished describing his opinion on his teammates when they arrived. "Okay now now that we are all here how about we introduce ourselves, you know say our likes and our dislikes" said Kakashi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Can you go first so we know what to say" said Sakura./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Okay. I'm Kakashi Hatake, what I like is not of your concern, my dislikes don't worry about them, and my dream your to young to know about" said Kakashi. "You first pinky" he said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""My name is Sakura Haruno not pinky, the things I like are... the things I hate are Naruto-Baka and Ino-pig, my dreams are..." said Sakura who'll glancing at Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"'A fan girl have to fix that' thought Kakashi. "Okay duckass your next" said Kakashi causing Naruto to laugh./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, Not duckass. My likes I have none, my dislikes I have lots. My dream is more of an ambition which is to kill a certain man" said Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"'Okay an avenger must fix him first' thought Kakashi. "Blondie your up" said Kakashi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, learning fuinjutsu, creating new jutsu, and ramen. I dislike the time it takes for ramen to cool before you can eat it, traitors and people who don't look underneath the underneath. My dream is to make my mom and dad proud and become Hokage" said Naruto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Naruto you Baka you don't have a mom or dad" screeched Sakura causing Naruto to pick his ear./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Yes I do Sakura, just because they aren't alive doesn't mean they never existed, my mom and dad died protecting the village from a giant furball according to one of their friends" said Naruto with a proud smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""So you know?" Kakashi said quietly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Yup and I couldn't be more proud to be their son" said Naruto. "And I am of the Uzumaki clan the most feared clan in the elemental nations" said Naruto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""How can your clan be so feared when I didn't even hear of them?" Asked Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Easy they were wiped out" said Naruto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""They can't be that great if they were killed off so easily" commented Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""It wasn't easy it took ten thousand Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri shinobi to wipe out my clan and even then my clan took out nine tenths of the armies that attacked" said Naruto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Your lying if that happened there would be some mention of them or something to remember them" said Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Haven't you noticed the symbol on the back of the jonin vests?" Asked Naruto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Yea but what does that have to do with this subject?" Asked Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""This symbol is a reminder of the Uzumaki who were our friends" said Kakashi. "And Naruto isn't lying I should know one of my best friends died in that war" finished Kakashi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Whatever your clan has give it to me NOW!" Demanded Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""You know what Sasuke my clan earned their right to be feared by training for their whole lives to the point where they mastered their elemental jutsu and fuinjutsu" said Naruto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""I can attest to that take a look at our feared shinobi had to work for everything so my cute little genin I will work you into the ground as the third did to his team who did the same to his team who did the same to my team" said Kakashi. "But first the real genin test. His test has a 66% fail rate and you have to get these bells from me and we start in an hour, meet me at training ground 7" said kakashi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Naruto looked to the two before smiling. "This test is about teamwork" said Naruto as he disappeared./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""What wou-" Sakura started to say but noticed Naruto had left./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Sasuke looked interested at how fast his blond teammate was and thought about demanding that Naruto make him that fast. "Don't worry about him Sasuke-kun he will probably get lost" said Sakura./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Don't talk to me your annoying" said Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Sakura hung her head in shame before following Sasuke to training ground 7. About half an hour later they arrive. "Took you long enough I've been waiting here for hours" said Naruto as he stood up acting like he was waiting all day./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""What do you mean you were just at the academy" said Sakura./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Or was I?" Asked Naruto in a cryptic tone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Wait you did move a little too fast" said Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""You catch on quick it was a creation of mine a after image plasma clone the clone just fades away when it runs out of chakra but sends its memories to me as it fades" said Naruto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Sounds similar to shadow clones" said Kakashi appearing out of nowhere./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""I took an element from it yes wasn't easy but these clones will last until they are out of chakra or get a killing blow" said Naruto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Impressive how did you do it?" Asked a curious Kakashi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Mixing three elements into a shadow clone like figure" said Naruto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Impressive I'm guessing the three elements are what make up plasma style?" Asked Kakashi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Yes I'm not telling anyone which elements as broody here might kill himself trying to replicate it" said Naruto while pointing to Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""I'm not dumb Dobe" said Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Well lets see this is an sub element that eats chakra on a scale that would kill a kage for using one of my weaker jutsu, the one I just completed almost killed me, and the plasma clone is the only Kage safe jutsu but even lord third could only make one before passing out" said Naruto./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""You don't have that much chakra" said Sasuke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Kakashi-sensei I will be back with two things" said Naruto before creating a shadow clone and taking off in two directions with the real Naruto heading to the Hokage tower and the clone heading to the academy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Once the cone reached the academy he ran to his old classroom. "Iruka-sensei, can you bring the chakra level sensor to training ground 7 I'm having trouble proving why I'm rarely exhausted" explained the clone./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Ok I'll be there in five" said Iruka as he went to fetch the chakra sensor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"At the same time the real Naruto met up with the Hokage and had explained that he needed him at training ground 7 to show how much chakra he had compared to the Hokage./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Five minutes later both Naruto and clone Naruto arrived at the training grounds with both the Hokage and Iruka holding the chakra level sensor respectively. "Ok Sasuke lord second made this device to know how large someone's chakra levels were and it goes by number and rank with 0-20 being civilian, 21-40 being genin, 41-2000 being chunin, 2001-4000 being jonin, 4001-8000 being elite jonin or sanin, 8001 and up being kage, now it is rare but there are people born with higher then kage levels but even still we must be alert to how much chakra we have" said Hiruzen as he put his hand on the device which not too long after read 8999 kage level./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""My turn Jiji" said Naruto as he put his hand on the device to which it read 999999999 high above Kate level, causing everyone's jaw to drop./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Ok my turn Hokage-sama" said Sasuke while trying to be polite. Once he put his hand on the device it read 1999 chunin level./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"Sakura then put her hand on the device which read 40 high genin level./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;""Well that's some team you have Kakashi looks like you have a chakra monster on your team. And also that is the first time I ever seen the device read over 9000 so I'm impressed" said Hiruzen as he shook of his shock realizing Naruto is an uzumaki so high reserves weren't that surprising./p 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto smiled at Kakashi before looking at a tree and reminiscing. "Ah what a nice day lets do this if we can work as a team I think I might be able to find a jutsu for you Sasuke someone to train you Sakura to make you feared like Tsunade" said Naruto causing Sasuke to actually look interested and Sakura to huff but have stars in her eyes.

"What kind of jutsu?" Asked Sasuke.

"How does an A rank fire jutsu sound? I mean I thought of it a while ago but it's known as fire style destructive fire wall it creates a barrier of fire around the user that then flows away from the user turning anything within five hundred meters into Ash" said Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes lit up at that thought. "What's the catch" said Sasuke.

"Easy drop your plan for revenge and look underneath the underneath, I mean come on can one ninja especially your brother take out a whole clan of elite ninja on his own, also think of it this way if and I mean if we run into your brother we will ask him for the truth and if he did kill them as a test then we will join you in killing him as we are a team" said Naruto causing Sasuke to think about weather he wanted the jutsu or not.

"Ok fine anything else?" Said Sasuke.

"Try being nice and maybe start smiling I mean you have us" said Naruto.

"Fine but let's take out Kakashi first" said Sasuke.

Naruto then looked to Sakura. "Sakura academy level genjutsu as a destruction while me and Sasuke attack Kakashi" said Naruto as he ran through handsigns and giving Sasuke a sign that said fireball now as Sakura started an illusion. "Windstyle great breakthrough" said Naruto.

"Fire style fireball jutsu" said Sasuke as his fireball combined with the wind blast.

 **"Fire/wind combination style scorching destruction"** said Naruto and Sasuke in unison as the fireball glowed white before sparking blue and heading toward Kakashi at high speeds. Kakashi sweat dropped before substituting with a log last second.

"Well I guess you all pass seeing as you were supposed to work as a team anyhow" said Kakashi.

"What do we do now?" Asked Naruto.

"Well you all can go home for the day or do whatever as I have to report to lord third about my teams success so report here tomorrow at 8 am and we will go get a mission" said Kakashi.

"Hai sensei" said Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto in unison.

Kakashi then shunshined to the Hokage's tower where the other jonin were waiting.

"Now that your all here we can see what teams passed" said Hiruzen.

"Team one failed" said one jonin.

"Team two failed" said another.

"Team three failed miserably" said a third jonin.

"Team four failed they are a bunch of fan girls. Said the fourth jonin.

"Team five failed" said the fifth jonin.

"Team six failed" said the sixth jonin.

"Team seven passed" said Kakashi causing everyone to look at him shocked.

"That's a first" said Asuma.

"Well they did beat me in a battle" said Kakashi causing everyone to look at him like he grew a second head. "What I used a shadow clone and they used a combination of firebal and great breakthrough to beat the clone which used the last second to use all its chakra to substitute" said Kakashi.

"Anyway team eight passed but Hinata needs confidence" said kurenai.

"Team ten passed" said Asuma.

"I'm proud to say we have some promising teams" said Hiruzen.

"Now everyone except Kakashi is dismissed" said Hiruzen as everyone nodded and left leaving Hiruzen and Kakashi alone. "Now Kakashi this is an SSS rank secret" said Hiruzen as he activated the privacy seals.

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Kakashi.

"Now Naruto is not the same Naruto you watched over as an anbu" said Hiruzen.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi.

"Well here's the thing he may be young in body but his soul came from the future he was the seventh Hokage but ended up almost dying and used one final jutsu to give him one more chance" said Hiruzen.

"Why are you telling me this? I mean it seems like a prank Naruto would set up" said Kakashi.

"Because it isn't a prank but he told me to tell you when I deemed it appropriate" said Hiruzen.

"Okay how did you know he was telling the truth?" Asked Kakashi.

"He stated used a rule only the hokages know as the fourth Hokage didn't announce it before he died" said Hiruzen causing Kakashi's visible eye to widen.

"Wait if only Hokage know it then it is true he was the Hokage but if he was the seventh who was the fifth and sixth?" Asked Kakashi.

"That he said was for later he told me to tell no one till the time was right for you that's right before the chunin exams as I have to write my successors name for everyone to know" said Hiruzen. "But your fist mission tomorrow will take a week at least so pack for a week and it's an S rank, the daimyo requested a genin team for retreaval of Tsunade Senju for her medic nin program" said Hiruzen.

"And you choose my team because of Naruto?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yup and the fact that she is his godmother so he should be able to talk her into coming home and Jiraiya will go with you" said Hiruzen.

"You mean THE Jiraiya writer of the legendary icha icha" said kakashi.

"The one and only" said Hiruzen.

"So the official statement is that my team went on an S rank mission and walked out unscathed?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes" said Hiruzen.

After the meeting Kakashi went home and packed up for a weeks mission. Then Kakashi sent three shadow clones to let his team know to pack for a weeks mission before heading to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**The next morning**

Naruto woke up early and headed to the Hokage tower to meet his team. Once there the secretary gave him a look he forgot about so he just continued past and went straight to the Hokage's office where the third was waiting for him. "Hi jiji nice day isn't it?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes it is Naruto. Your team should be here soon along with jiraiya in a few minutes" said Hiruzen.

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Naruto.

Naruto suddenly heard a voice in his head. **"What a trip that was I hope I made it back to the proper moment or at least in the kit, but this cage is too small"** said the voice which Naruto instantly recognized as Kurama.

 _"Nice to see your back too partner"_ said Naruto _._

 **"Good to be back kit"** said Kurama.

 _"So were you sleeping or did you just arrive?"_ Asked Naruto.

 **"Just arrived kit why?"** Asked Kurama.

 _"Well it's just that I've already fixed a few things and am on my way to correcting Sasuke's attitude"_ said Naruto.

 **"Well lets skin a snake this time when we enter the second round of the chunin exams"** said Kurama.

 _"Yea let's but first I'd like to ease into the power I had I'll let jiji know before the others arrive and I will get the key to the seal and well you know the rest minus the re caging you but at least I still have you to help me"_ said Naruto before exiting his mindscape. "Jiji can you send out the anbu for a second and put up privacy seals?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure Naruto what's the matter?" Asked Hiruzen as he did just that.

"I'll be blunt I need the key to the seal as I am going to be adjusting to kyuubi's power again" said Naruto. "And I will only use said power against an S rank threat" finished Naruto.

Hiruzen's eyes widened. "But Naruto aren't you a bit young?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Well in body yes, but in spirit no as my soul is from a future that would have been if I had not come back but I'm going to need the power by the chunin exams, and me and Kurama or as you know him kyuubi have already done the chakra tug of war and what not so we don't need to do that again" said Naruto.

"Ok fine but if something happens and the kyuubi is released and goes on a rampage I am going to kill you" said Hiruzen as he released the privacy seal just as Jiraiya arrived.

"Hello sensei how are you" said Jiraiya.

"Good Jiraiya I will get straight to the point. Can you give Naruto the key to the seal please" said Hiruzen.

"But sensei he is just a kid" said Jiraiya.

"Yes but he is the only user of plasma release" said Hiruzen.

"P-p-p-plasma release?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Yes it's the combination of three elements in a spacific order and amount but only he can use it without almost dying from chakra exaustion" said Hiruzen as he looked to Naruto.

"Plasma style byakurai" said Naruto as he aimed two fingers at a mask on a bookshelf before plasma shaped in a lightning bolt burned through the mask and the wall leaving a hole that looked like the cauterize insides of a human head, causing Jiraiya and Hiruzen to jump at the fact they were being spied on.

"The mask you fired at was it blank?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Yes jiji I just thought it was the least valuable item in here as I couldn't sense any of your chakra from it.

"Well I think you found a spy in our midst thank you for taking care of it" said Hiruzen.

"No problem" said Naruto.

"Wait you could sense chakra from others?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Yes" said Naruto.

"Damn Gaki looks like a powerful jutsu" said Jiraiya.

"And that is my second weakest plasma style" said Naruto causing Jiraiya to do a spit take.

"What are you talking about second weakest jutsu?" Said Jiraiya.

"Well my weakest are the plasma clones as they are a lot like the shadow clones just take more of a beating before dispersing and they give me all the memories. The strongest is one that put me in the hospital from extreme chakra exaustion" said Naruto.

Jiraiya looked at Hiruzen. "It's true. What he did before passing out was send a weak chakra pulse to me which notified me something happened but when I arrived the privacy, barrier, and chakra seals were fried and the training dummy with the repair seal was nothing but dust in the wind" said Hiruzen causing Jiraiya's jaw to drop to the floor.

"Meh nothing to it the jutsu I used increased he gravity but because it was plasma style it ended up frying the dummy anyhow, and I kept it up for five minutes" said Naruto like it was nothing.

"And his reserves are over 9000! Which is higher then mine. As it is I can only create one plasma clone before almost passing out" said Hiruzen.

"Which means if you add the kyuubi's chakra we would have ourselves a chakra monster running around protecting the village and world" Jiraiya concluded.

"Exactly" said Naruto.

"Oh and by the way I know who my parents are Ero-sannin. This is from my mom" said Naruto as he enhanced his strength with chakra before punching a wide eyed Jiraiya through the wall and into the Hokage monument, causing multiple people to pity the person that pissed off whoever sent them flying.

"and this is from my dad" said Naruto as he appeared behind Jiraiya and put a rasengan into his back sending him flying back to the Hokage tower where Naruto appeared again to grab him. "Now you can let my team in as it's time to get Baa-chan back" said Naruto.

"Kid who's this Baa-chan you talk about?" Asked a half conscious Jiraiya.

"Granny Tsunade of course" said Naruto as his team walked in.

"You do know she would kill you if she heard you call her that right?" Asked Jiraiya.

"That's part of the reason I need the key to fuzzbut there" said Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

Jiraiya and Hiruzen burst out laughing at what Naruto had the guts to call the tailed beast that leveled part of the village. "Naruto you do know that the kyuubi will probably kill you for that insult" said hiruzen.

"If i was worried i wouldnt be saying shit about him" said naruto.

 **"Actually kit im a woman not a man"** said kurama shocking naruto.

"Whats wrong Naruto? you look like you seen a ghost" said jiraiya.

"The kyuubi just informed me that hes a she... Man am i ever fucked" said naruto causing everyone including kurama to laugh.

"You dont know the half of it kid" said Jiraiya.

"I guess nows a good time to use this line... You've just been mind fucked" said one of the anbu causing the other anbu to fall from the roof.

Hiruzen coughed getting everyone to quiet down. "Well i guess we know. But we should get this over with" said Hiruzen.

Jiraiya reluctantly summoned Gerotora. "Well hello there jiraiya what is the kyuubi jailer doung here?" asked gerotora as he noticed naruto.

Naruto burst out laughing causing everyone to sweatdrop. "Sorry just havent heard that in a long time thanks gerotora it was great. I mean i haven thought of myself as fuzzbutts jailsr in a very long time" said naruto.

"How do you know my name gaki? Im pretty sure I have not met you" said gerotora.

"Well that is a long story but im from the future. In my future i died as the seventh hokage and strongest in the world next to my timelines sasuke. But im here to prevent the deaths that the fourth great ninja war caused" said naruto.

"Well thats hard to believe but you better know what your doing Jiraiya" said gerotora as he opened the scroll half of his body which naruto signed before opening wide and going trough five handsigns causing his mouth to open wider.

"Wait thats one of orrochimarus jutsu" said jiraiya.

"In my timeline sasuke killed orrochimaru then brought him back on the condition that he turns on me or him and orrochi dies again" said naruto. " i just got him to tell me all his secrets and the only one that seemed interesting or usefull was this jutsu" finished naruto before gerotora jumped in naruto's mouth.

Naruto then put his fingers on the seal on his stomach and twisted the seal open which let the chakra flow through him, Naruto was then enveloped in a golden chakra cloak that looked like the fourths hokage cloak. Hiruzen, Jiraiya and the Anbu in the room were having trouble standing with how much chakra was flowing off of Naruto. "Now this is more like it now im back at full power" said Naruto as he then stopped the chakra flow causing the cloak to disappear.

"Naruto that was enough chakra to level an entire village" said hiruzen now scared at the power naruto had.

"Dont worry jiji this is nothing compared to when i had the power of all nine tailed beasts in me" said Naruto causing everyone to go wide eyed.

"Wait your telling me that you had nearly infinite chakra and the ability to use multiple different bloodline jutsu?" asked Hiruzen.

"Yup" naruto responded.

"Anyhow what are your plans now?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well jiji i plan to fix the world one move at a time my first move is to fix sasuke and skin a snake as furball said" said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya.

"What i mean is im going to bring peace to this world i mean i achieved my goal once but so many innocents died last time for me to achieve it" said Naruto.

"I guess you've been through hell and back eh gaki?" asked Jiraiya.

"You could say that" said naruto as he scratched the back of his head.

"I wish my wife could have come back with me but she has our son to look after so hopefully i still end up with her" said naruto. "Jiji i just thought of something can i be put as an anbu known as shadow so i can keep an eye on her from the shadows as no one from this timeline will be able to beat me. Even akatsuki will have trouble. That reminds me the members we have to watch out for are pein whose the false leader with seven bodies the seventh being the main the seventh body is Nagato Uzumaki, the real leader madara uchiha and his flunkie obito uchiha otherwise known as tobi he is using the name madara to strike fear but other then them there is konan" said naruto.

"Wait Konan and Nagato?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Yes they were once your students but well they turned on he world after they met Obito and well Madara at that point had already corrupted Obito" said Naruto.

"How did madara live past his defeat?" asked Hiruzen.

"Well he didn't die but he was near death and when Lord first died he took some DNA during the fight and somehow fused it with himself so when he was about to die he obtained the rennegan but had to sustain his life with the remains of the ten tails" said Naruto.

"Y-you mean the tailed beast that the father of all jutsu split into nine different tailed beasts?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Yes but other then that it still had a little bit of chakra left also we cannot tell Kakashi about Obito as it would be too much for him to handle right now" said Naruto.

"Now back to the topic at hand which team do you want to keep an eye on when they leave the village?" Asked Hiruzen.

"Plasma style plasma clone" said Naruto as he created a plasma clone. "The team I want to keep safe is team eight" said Naruto. "They can't know that I'm the one protecting them or suspicions will arise so that's why I want to be known as shadow the ultimate Anbu" finished Naruto.

"I see you and Hinata got married" said Hiruzen.

"Yes after her cousin died which hurt her a lot" said Naruto.

Hiruzen reached into his desk and pulled out a black Anbu mask with a genjutsu seal on it to hide the true identity of the wearer. "This mask Naruto was owned by the most trusted Anbu of the first Hokage only those which have proved to be Hokage class ninja but want to be unseen have worn this mask" said Hiruzen. "Now go Naruto or should I say Shadow Anbu of death I will write your name as shadow in the bingo book and have it at flee on site warning for all who are against konoha" said Hiruzen.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto had just received his mask and proceeded to put it on as he did his appearance started to change, his blonde hair turned a generic brown, his blue eyes turned brown, and his orange and blue clothes turned black and grey. "As long as that mask is at least touching your hair you will not be recognized" said Hiruzen.

"Thank you Hokage-sama with this I will be able to protect the village and not hold back" said Shadow in a deep voice unrecognized by those currently in the room.

"The wonders of Mito-sama's fuinjutsu" said Hiruzen.

"Shadow you are dismissed" said Hiruzen.

Shadow then created a blood clone as to make it seem like Naruto was still with team seven till the wave mission and then the chunin exams where he will show what he's made of. Both shadow and the blood clone Naruto disappeared in a smokeless shunshin. One returning to his house and the other staying near Hinata but hidden in the bushes.

Hiashi was training Hinabi in use of the byakugan and had his active as such he noticed an extremely large chakra signature trying to hide in the bushes so he stopped training his daughter and approached the signature. "Who are you and what are you doing?" Asked Hiashi as he got into a defensive stance.

"My name is Shadow and I am a secret Anbu sent to Protect Hinata-chan because of the cloud incident if anyone comes near your children you can be sure that if they are a threat that they will be eliminated. And if your wondering about my identity I was last seen protecting lord first when he first became Hokage, I had used a jutsu I created to put myself into stasis" said shadow as he tossed Hiashi a bingo book with his photo and alias with a book mark on it. As soon as Hiashi seen the SS rank flee on sight order he was impressed as this man seemed no older then his eldest daughter and that was saying a lot for someone so young.

"Well Shadow-san I will leave you to your business if you need anything just let us know" said Hiashi.

"I'm sure you will be fine with me on duty Hiashi-sama" said Shadow.

"My daughter has a mission outside the village tomorrow to clean up bandits around the outskirts I am guessing you will be there with her?" Asked Hiashi.

"Yes but don't worry I will leave a blood clone here at all times" said Shadow causing Hiashi to widen his eyes.

"A bl-blood clone? Aren't those SS rank clones that can last for months and take an insane amount of hits?" Asked hiashi.

"Yes currently I'm the only one able to make fifty of them easily" said Shadow as Hiashi's eyes widened even further.

"Now that is an achievement" said Hiashi.

"Thank you now I better get back to work" said Shadow as he created sixty Shadow clones which spread around the compound.

Three hours later Shadow noticed a strange figure trying to sneak into Hinata's bedroom. Shadow snuck up to the figure till he noticed a cloud village symbol on the headband on his arm. "What are you doing here cloud" said Shadow causing the cloud ninja to jump and turn around with a kunai in hand.

"Your just a kid how can you be the infamous shadow?" Said the cloud ninja.

"Because I am Shadow I am the eternal ninja known only as Shadow for one reason I'm he last thing you will see if you are a threat to my village" said shadow.

"I'm not afraid of a kid" said the cloud ninja as he charged shadow.

"Big mistake trying to kidnap the daughter of a clan heir" said Shadow as he disappeared in a black flash and reappeared in front of the cloud nin with a rasengan in his hand. "I'll let you live on one condition return to your village and tell your Raikage that if he tries this again the real shadow of Konoha will hunt him and tell him this shadow served the first Hokage and is just as powerful as Hashirama and Madara combined the Hokage answers to me when it comes to the village safety as I have been around longer and have remained hidden since Lord First and that I'll be the last thing he sees. No I'm not threatening your village I'm just warning him not to try anything as Fifty blood clones with at least ninety shadow clones each, and each of them are just as powerful as Lord Hokage if not twice as strong. Also let him know the Black flash known as Shadow is protecting the village hidden in the leaves and will protect the world if need be" said Shadow as he sent the cloud ninja away while he had a shadow clone follow him back to his village.

The next day Shadow saw a messenger Hawk and flashed to the Hokage tower. "Yes Hokage-sama?" Asked Shadow.

"Team seven has just left on the wave mission and Hinata is going on a mission to clear out bandits" said Hiruzen.

"My blood clone will help Hinata but seeing as I know about the demon brothers and Zabuza I will head out personally to deal with them" said Shadow as he flashed to the south gate.

* * *

Team seven had been traveling for an five hours when they walked past a puddle in the ground which Kakashi suspected was a puddle. As they walked by Kakashi was cut in half by the chains then Naruto was stabbed in the stomach with the poison claw of the demon brothers leaving Sasuke and Sakura too shocked to do anything. Soon Shadow appeared and took care of the demon brothers in two seconds by snapping their necks.

"Thank you Shadow I'm guessing the Hokage sent you?" Asked Kakashi as he walked out of the bush without a scratch.

"Yes Kakashi-san he thought on the off chance you could face an A rank threat send the best the village has" said Shadow.

"Thank you but your a little late as Naruto died" said Kakashi until he saw Naruto turn into plasma before disappearing and reappearing where he was standing.

"But how?" asked Kakashi.

"Well sensei using a plasma clone substitution so quickly without hand seals really takes a lot more out of me so I had to wait a few seconds to gain enough chakra to move" said Naruto.

"See Kakashi-san have some faith in some of your students" said Shadow before leaving in a black flash.


	9. Chapter 9

Team seven was walking toward the river where they would take a boat to cross when suddenly a stone ninja walks by before noticing the blonde hair and blue eyes of Naruto and jumps to attack only to be stopped by Shadow.

"Who are you?" Asked the stone ninja.

"Isn't it more polite to give your name first?" Asked Shadow.

"Fine my name is Torni and I'm a memeber Iwa's explosion corps" said Torni.

"My name is Shadow and I am Konoha's strongest ninja but also protector of the Hokage" said Shadow.

"Ha if your the strongest then Konoha will be easy to beat" said Torni.

"Really now how is that when I know all non bloodline jutsu" said Shadow in a bored tone as he disappeared in a black flash and reappeared behind him with a chakra suppression tag in his hand and slammed said tag in the middle of his back where he wouldn't be able to reach and activated it.

"W-what did you do?" Asked Torni.

"I made it so all you can do is warn your Tsuchikage that the Shadow is watching over Konoha, and this shadow is stronger then Madara or Hashirama" said Sadow before disappearing in a black flash, Torni took one last look at Naruto and left seeing as he couldn't access his chakra.

Team seven then continued their journey to the wave and got on the boat to cross the river once across the river they continued walking only for Kakashi to tell them to duck and Shadow to appear in front of them and grab the sword that was flying toward them with one hand causing Zabuza to appear and have a shocked look on his face, even Kakashi was shocked that some one was able to stop Zabuza's sword let alone stop it with one hand.

"Zabuza Momochi demon of the hidden mist if you and your hidden friend don't give up and come to Konoha quietly I will be forced to kill you with my newest jutsu" said Shadow as he powered up a Rasenshuriken with one hand and held the sword in the other. "And trust me my jutsu is more deadly then you will ever be, as it will tear you apart on a molecular level" said Shadow.

Suddnly Naruto jumped in and opened his mouth. "I want a cool jutsu like that" Naruto said causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Zabuza weighed the odds before hanging his head. "Haku come out. We surrender you can take us to Konoha" said Zabuza.

"I thought the demon would want a fight" said Shadow with a smile that no one could see.

"There's no point you were able to catch Kubikiribocho with one hand and that jutsu seems a little overkill in power" said Zabuza.

Shadow grabbed on to Zabuza and Haku and in a black flash they were all gone to Konoha.

Team seven continued to Tazuna's house while Shadow delt with Zabuza and Haku.

"So Shadow I see you have brought two Prisoners" said Hiruzen.

"Hai Hokage-sama. But I think it would be better to have them train the next generation of nin as their experience could help boost our military might" said Shadow.

"As expected of our strongest ninja" said Hiruzen.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said Shadow before reaching for his mask.

"Go ahead Shadow they can now know who you are as they are no longer a threat are they?" Asked Hiruzen while looking at Zabuza.

"No Hokage-sama" said Zabuza.

Shadow removed his mask and revealed that he was none other then young Naruto the genin on the team he almost tried to kill.

"How?" Asked Zabuza.

"Easy that 'kid' on the team was a blood clone" said Naruto.

"You don't mean the SS rank jutsu do you?" Asked Zabuza.

"I do and I have forty nine blood clones around the village and the one you met and each blood clone created ninety shadow clones each" said Naruto.

"Damn we are so fucked so basically if I do something stupid I'm as good as dead?" Asked Zabuza.

"Yup. Considering I will be known as the black flash soon" said Naruto as he flashed behind Zabuza.

"Damn Haku I swear this guy is death incarnate" whistled Zabuza.

"But anyway I have to return to my mission" said Naruto as he put the mask on and resumed his mission as Shadow.

"Well I'll be fucked sideways" said Haku causing everyone to look at her weird.

"What can't a girl say something like that?" Asked Haku causing even Zabuza to do a double take.

"I thought you were a guy" said Zabuza.

"Nope I just use that solid transformation to trick boys because girls get raped and well I couldn't handle it" said Haku.

"Well we've been mind fucked a second time" said one of the Anbu causing Everyone else to laugh.

Shadow had just arrived outside of Tazunas house and was currently waiting to go and finish the bridge before an idea came to mind. Shadow knocked on the door and was greeted by Tsunami. "Hi I am Shadow Team 7's back up" said Shadow.

"Nice to meet you Shadow" said Taunami.

"Is Tazuna-san in?" Asked Shadow.

"Yes right this way" said Tsunami as she led Shadow right to Tazuna.

"Ah Tazuna-san I was wondering how many men would you need to finish the bridge by tomorrow night?" Asked Shadow.

"Well I would probably need thirty thousand workers but I doubt you could get that many" said Tazuna.

"Come outside and I will show you what I can do" said Shadow leading Tazuna outside before running through handsigns.

"Solid shadow clone jutsu" said Shadow as thirty thousand clones appeared around the house.

"Would this be enough?" Asked Shadow.

"More than" said Tazuna as he walked into the house with a smile on his face.

Shadow then went back to keeping a lookout while Kakashi took Naruto aside into a room and asked him a question. "Now Naruto I know that it's not you as you have been acting weird for the past two days. Now where is the real Naruto?" Asked Kakashi.

Shadow then flashed into the room. "Kakashi-san this is a SSS rank secret" said Shadow as he placed a privacy seal on the room. "Now what you are about to see and here are not to leave his room till after the chunin exams" said Shadow as he removed his mask to reveal Naruto coming out of a genjutsu.

"N-N-Na-Naruto? How? Why? When? How are you Shadow?" Asked Kakashi now completely lost.

"Don't you get it I had to do this in order to protect those I hold dear. Until I become Hokage I can't do much but I did this to protect my future wife and change the tide of a war that will completely destroy Konoha" said Naruto.

"Well that makes sense. But why did you say till the chunin exams?" Asked Kakashi.

"Because a certain group is after me and well an ex member is after Sasuke and will die during he finals when I reveal myself as the real Naruto" said Naruto. "Now until I remove the mask in the stadium no one but us and lord third know" said Naruto.


	10. Chapter 10

**The next day**

Shadow woke up and got to work on using his thirty thousand shadow clones to build the bridge while he worked on watching for Gato. An hour before they finished the first half of their Project, Shadow saw Gato walking up with his thugs.

"Well seeing as Zabuza failed to complete his mission I guess it's time to kill the men and rape the women" said Gato with an evil smile before a black flash appeared in front of him and his guards dropped dead. Falling back in fear Gato tried to crawl backwards. "Please spare me I can give you whatever you want be it money or women" cried Gato.

"All I want is this villages peace now die like the demon you are scum" said Shadow as he created a molten rasengan in his hand and slammed it into Gato melting him. "Hmm must have taken a bit of each of the other tailed beasts with me. And their power is coming during emotional moments for me" said Shadow not noticing Kakashi standing behind him.

"That makes sense Shadow-san" said Kakashi making Shadow jump.

"Don't Scare me like that Kakashi-sempai" said Shadow.

"Meh meh. Anyhow nice move using that jutsu to kill them" said Kakashi admiring the use of his sensei's jutsu.

"Thank you" said Shadow. "Well I will have to return to the Leaf village now that my mission is over" said Shadow before flashing to the village.

Shadow then sat in the rafters while waiting for team seven to arrive. Six hours of waiting later Team seven showed up to report a mission accomplished. "Team seven reporting a successful mission thanks to Shadow" said Kakashi.

"What's so great about that Shadow guy he's nothing more then a loser with two good jutsu" said Sasuke causing every Anbu except Shadow to face palm.

Shadow then appeared in a black flash with a kunai to Sasuke's throat. "Watch your mouth Sasuke-san, the only reason you are living right now is because of a promise I made to your mother" said Shadow.

"Like you could hurt me" said Sasuke.

"Until you let go of your arrogance you will be stuck in an endless genjutsu. Forbidden genjutsu art: life of hell; memory fix" said Shadow as he put Sasuke in a genjutsu horror from his past but the difference being that every time he relived the memory he noticed inconsistencies and the original genjutsu started to fade and show the truth.

"Well of all the forbidden genjutsu I never thought I'd see that one again" said Hiruzen causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kakashi.

"That genjutsu was created and labeled forbidden by none other then the fuinjutsu master Mito Uzumaki. it was created to fix memories of those affected by a sharingans genjutsu. But it takes my chakra levels to keep up for no more then thirty minutes if he keeps it up for an hour then we will know what kind of monster Shadow really is" said Hiruzen.

Two hours later Sasuke finally fell to the ground panting like he had just been punched in the gut. "H-how did you know?" Asked Sasuke in a calm demeanour.

"Easy I looked underneath the underneath. Now if I were you I'd fix my Attitude and stop trying to be an Avenger as that will just kill you. Then maybe I might get you ready to face the real threat to the village and the one who set up the fall for the Uchiha" said Shadow.

"Fine might as well I mean what is there to lose" said Sasuke. "But just who is the threat?" He asked.

"Well you might not believe it but it's Madara Uchiha who is using someone close to Kakashi to destroy the village and I turn the world" said Shadow as he glanced at Kakashi.

"You know who I'm talking about and he's the reason for your sensei dieing" said Shadow.

"You mean?..." asked Kakashi.

"Yes obito is still alive and wants the village to die as he saw you kill Rin" said Shadow.

"I need some air Hokage-sama" said Kakashi as he left for the memorial stone.

Five minutes later Team eight walked in. "Lord Hokage can I borrow Hinata seeing as she's here to report her mission success?" Requested Shadow.

"Yes but bring her back here when your done what you need to do" said Hiruzen. Shadow nodded before putting his hands an Hinata's shoulder and leaving in a black flash.

"Lord Hokage what does Shadow plan to do with Hinata?" Asked Kurenai.

"He's probably revealing some truths to her" said Hiruzen.

Hinata and Shadow appeared on top of the Hokage monument where Hinata looked at him strangely. "W-what is w-wrong Sh-shadow-san?" Asked Hinata.

"Well I have somethings to tell you I mean I feel bad keeping these secret from you till now" said Shadow. "But no one else is to know who I really am as they will want something from me that I can't give" said Shadow.

"Don't worry Shadow-san I will keep your secrets" said Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata-chan" said Shadow as he began to remove his mask. "Now please don't feint as you need to know everything and well it will be hard to tell someone who is unconscious" said Shadow.

"I will try" said Hinata as she saw Shadow completely remove his mask to reveal that the mask used a genjutsu to hide the real him. After then genjutsu faded Hinata noticed that the Anbu known as Shadow was none other then Naruto Uzumaki her crush.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. Now why I need you to stay conscious is because what I'm going to tell you will sound kinda like a fantasy to you but I assure you it is the truth. I Naruto Uzumaki am in love with you Hinata-chan, I am also not the Naruto you know" said Naruto as he looked down and away causing Hinata to worry. "I came from the future. Well my soul did and well in the future you and I got married and had two kids... but this is the sad part after I became Hokage and you had given birth to our daughter Himawari I was attacked by from behind while I was talking to our son Boruto the attacker put a kunai into my heart. So in a last ditch effort I kinda used a jutsu the kyuubi gave me to come back and fix the past as well as protect you as without you I would have given up. It took me till i was almost dead and you came to protect me and then once again during the fourth great ninja war to keep me from going down a dark path..." said Naruto as tears freely flowed from his eyes.

Hinata was shocked, she started thinking that he was just telling her this to make her happy until she saw him crying.

"I... I just missed being by your side so much Hinata-chan... you always were there for me... when I needed you but now when I need you the most you are the Hinata of the past I don't ... know why... but I... want to be with you again right now Hinata I... I ... I just don't know what to do anymore... I want to give up... I mean I was so happy once we were together... but now it feels like we are thousands of miles apart..." said Naruto through the tears before he collapsed to the ground.

Hinata was shocked if Naruto was lying her byakugan would have told her so but she didn't pick up any deception from him indicating it was the truth. "N-Naruto-kun i-if what you are saying is true then I'm willing to try to be the me I was in your timeline the one who you married and... I love you Naruto Uzumaki you are my one true love" said Hinata.

"D-do you really mean it?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes. Yes I do" said Hinata as she kissed Naruto's cheek.

Naruto then looked at Hinata and smiled before quickly kissing her lips. "You don't know how much this means to me Hinata-chan, I love you too" said Naruto as he hugged her before putting his mask back on. "Now Hinata-chan you can't tell anyone what you seen today under my mask. But you can tell your father Shadow has offered to train you anew can go on a date sometime" said Shadow.


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow and Hinata had just returned in a black flash causing everyone to look at them. "So what was up?" Asked Kurenai.

"Nothing, Shadow just offered me training at a level that would help me more and also helped me with my confidence" said Hinata.

"Hallelujah we have a breakthrough. Now maybe you'll let me take you on a date" said Kiba.

Hinata then used eight trigrams four palms on Kiba causing everyone to clap. "When I tell you no it means no" said Hinata.

Shadow smiled. "So Hokage-sama are the plans going to commence in an hour?" Asked Shadow.

"What plans are you talking about?" Asked Hiruzen trying to make sure they were on the same page.

"The exams and well Hiashi will have to be here in a few minutes there are a few things he has to know" said Shadow causing Hinata to smile.

"Hai they are in a weeks time your next mission will begin and end five days later" said Hiruzen before he pushed a button on his intercom and requested that Hiashi be brought to him.

Fifteen minutes later Hiashi arrived and bowed down before noticing his daughter. "May I ask why I was summoned Hokage-sama?" Asked Hiashi.

"Yes Shadow wants to talk to you about your daughter and something that's an SSS rank secret" said Hiruzen.

"It's an honour to be trusted with such a secret" said Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama I have talked to your daughter and decided to train her myself" said Shadow.

"How do I know you will train her properly?" Asked Hiashi.

"Do you doubt the black flash and my ability to train others?" Asked Shadow.

"I didn't say that Shadow-san, I'm just saying that you aren't a Hyuuga" said Hiashi.

"That matters little as I have trained against hyuuga and know the weaknesses of their beloved eyes and I can help Hinata-chan unlock the true power in her eyes as she is the soul heir of the Tenseigan and as such will need love and attention to unlock it" said Shadow. "But that brings us to the secrets that you tell anyone I will personally kill you. Understand?" Asked Shadow earning a nod from Hiashi.

Shadow removed his mask and showed Hiashi his real face causing Hiashi to go slack jawed. "Why would I let a demon train my daughter?" Asked Hiashi in a rage. Before Naruto flashed behind Hiashi and put a kunai in his blindspot.

"See what I mean Hiashi-sama you don't even know what your own weakness is" said Naruto. "And I am no demon you are more of a demon then me. You abused your daughter and put her into a shell that it took me fixing to come out of. I have already fixed her confidence all she needs is love attention and actual training. And I will be dating your daughter and eventually marrying her as was part of the agreement between you and my father Minato Namikaze. Unless you want to talk to him in person." Said Naruto. "Oh and another thing I'm not the Naruto from this timeline I'm from the future. I was married to your daughter in that timeline and was Hokage for not too long before I was talking with your grandson mine and Hinata-chan's son when I was stabbed through the heart from behind. As I was dying I used a jutsu I was working on to come back in time and fix a few issues like one, you dying after the fourth great ninja war before you got to meet your grandson, and another was Neji dying but that was another story" said Naruto.

"What makes you think I'll let you take my daughter?" Asked Hiashi.

"Because when I'm done training her she will be able to become chunin and I will also be chunin" said Naruto. "So here's a wager if I don't become a chunin I can't marry your daughter. But if I do become chunin you have to let me remove those caged bird seals as they are being used for evil and are Uzumaki property" said Naruto.

"Deal but if you lose then she gets branded" said Hiashi.

"You would die before it happened so don't try it even if I don't become chunin the moment anyone try's to hurt MY HINATA-CHAN I WILL SLAUGHTER THEM AND THEIR FAMILY AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes fine but then as a compromise I will place it on you" said Hiashi.

"Deal. But not like you will find the real me amoung the blood clones and shadow clones in the village" said Naruto with a smile.

 _"Fuck. He had me in a corner from the start"_ thought Hiashi.

"Oh and secret number two" said Naruto as he activated his Uzugan.

"What is that?" Asked Hiashi.

"Easy it's my doujutsu the Uzugan. It allows me mastery of my plasma style for considerably less chakra" said Naruto.

"And that's my other secret I have plasma style and steam or boil style" said Naruto.

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked Hiashi.

"easy I'm trusting you with secrets that only the Hokage and your daughter Know about. Oh I forgot... when I came back in time I took some of he chakra from the other nine tailed beasts that were sealed inside me when I almost died with me so I have access to it in dire situations basically I can access all elements if I'm in a life or death situation" said Naruto.

"Well I guess I can give you a chance..." said a defeated Hiashi. "But you ever hurt my daughter and I'll kill you" said Hiashi.

"Don't worry I have no need to hurt my hime" said Naruto before he turned and kissed Hinata then deactivated his Uzugan.

"If we are done here I have to write my will as if he wins I have a feeling I will have a heart attack" said Hiashi.

"Don't worry about that dad but I would worry about what's going to happen in the Chunin exams" said Hinata.

"H-hi-Hinata you didn't stutter" said a shocked Hiashi.

"As Naruto-kun said he helped correct my stutter and confidence and well all it took was a kiss. But that's besides the point Naruto-kun has some info for you and the Hokage" said Hinata.

"Thanks my hime. Orrochimaru is planning to destroy the leaf in the finals of the chunin exams and will try to mark Sasuke during the forest of death portion" said Naruto.

"Well that's disturbing but how will we fight him off?" Asked Hiashi.

"That's where my dads work comes in" said Naruto as he placed a hand on the third Hokage and a Hirashin seal appeared. "With this I will be able to flash to his side and still protect the village" added Naruto.

"Brilliant Naruto just like your father" said Hiruzen.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto was walking to the exit of the building and decided to turn around before putting the mask back on. "Hiashi-sama my soon to be father in law Hinata is strong but won't harm her sister because she doesn't want her sister to have the caged bird seal placed on her" said Shadow.

"But... why would she sacrifice herself?" Asked Hiashi.

"Why dad? Because I love my little sister more then you know, she's family and I have to protect her" Said Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata I-I didn't know" said Hiashi.

"That's ok dad I forgive you" said Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata. And thank you Shadow" said Hiashi.

"No problem Hiashi and by the way, the Naruto with team Seven is a blood clone but I'm glad they left before I revealed my true face" said Shadow.

"Why is that?" Asked Hiashi.

"Because this is an SSS rank secret and I can't trust teme to keep a secret let alone the banshee" said shadow. "But I do trust you" he finished.

"Why do you trust me?" Asked Hiashi.

"Well for one I can tell by your posture that you won't tell a soul and for two the way you handle yourself you are a trustworthy shinobi" said shadow before slightly lifting his mask and kissing Hinata on the cheek. "Well looks like I got a spy from Iwa to interrogate" said shadow.

Hiashi's eyes widened. "Aren't they known to never talk?" Asked Hiashi.

"Yes but with the seal I just finished no secrets safe from me" responded shadow as he shinshuned out of the office and beside the spy. Shadow quickly slapped the truth seal on him and teleported him to the hokages office.

Hiashi, Hinata, Hiruzen and Jiraiya were shocked when shadow brought the spy into the office. "Now tell us who sent you and why are you here" said Shadow.

"The Tsuchikage sent me to find out if the rumours about the son of the yellow flash were true and to find out who this shadow is" said the spy.

"good now go give a message to your Tsuchikage. Tell him he ever sends a spy into Konoha again and he will receive their body parts on his desk and I will personally take him down a peg now if he were to ask for a peace treaty and never threaten my village your village will survive another year" said shadow before teleporting the spy back to Iwa and sitting down. "Now lord Hokage give these to T&I and one to he seal master to mass produce" said shadow.

Jiraiya looked at the tags and his eyes widened. "This is Uzumaki master level fuinjutsu" said Jiraiya. "How did you create this?" He asked.

"It wasn't that hard. But if you want study it. It will come handy in the future" said Shadow before walking up to Hinata and Hiashi and teleporting them home and heading home himself.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Well we up security I mean if Shadow found that spy more might be in the village or trying to enter we have to make sure Shadow doesn't do anything rash" said Hiruzen.

 **With shadow the next day**

Shadow was using a form of shadow manipulation to hide and get around the village using this method shadow can appear in anyone's shadow in the village and he wanted to test his latest seals out. Said seals could allow him to learn the basics behind a jutsu and create a version of it that would suit him but the seal couldn't help him with jutsu like the wood style, but did help him separate yin and yang chakra to create his shadow meld which allows him faster travel without using Hirashin and less chakra cost.

Shadow then thought how good a gift his shadow meld would be for the Nara clan so he slowly came out of shikamaru's shadow. "Shikamaru Nara?" Asked Shadow causing said pineapple head to jump.

"Yes?" Asked shikamaru.

"I have two questions for you" said shadow.

"Well go ahead but I don't know if i can be of any help" said shikamaru.

"Can you keep a secret and how would you like to scare your father?" Asked Shadow.

"I can keep a secret easy and it depends how much work I have to do" said shikamaru.

Shadow took his mask off for a second before putting it back on. "So you are shadow-san, I thought the prank idea to scare my father would be your idea but sure I'll keep your secret" said shikamaru.

"Good and the second order of business is to teach you Shadow meld to scare your father by appearing in his shadow" said Shadow.

"Well that sounds like lazy fun" said shikamaru.

"Just do what I do and your meld with your shadow and can stay there hiding or appear in any shadow within your range" said shadow as he ran through four handsigns before putting his hand on the ground. Shikamaru copied the handsigns and the hand on the ground and started to slowly seep into his own shadow just like shadow was. As the both entered Shikaku's shadow shadow got a smirk and told Shikamaru quietly to tell his father he made the jutsu.

Shikaku was setting up he shogi board as it was time for him and his son to play. Shikamaru then slowly appeared out of his dad's shadow and stayed partially in the shadow. "Hi dad" said Shikamaru causing his father to turn around.

"H-h-h-how d-did you meld with my shadow and yet get here so quick?" Asked a shocked Shikaku.

"Easy a jutsu I made called Shadow meld it lets me merge with my own shadow and appear in any shadow in a five block radius I taught shadow-san it as well and he can appear anywhere in the village" said Shikamaru with a smirk on his face.

"My son he genius that thought of the only shadow jutsu we didn't" said Shikaku.

"Even better it allows us to immediately take control of the shadow we appear in so I could control you but I'm a little lazy. Upside to this jutsu it uses barely any chakra so I still have near full reserves" said Shikamaru.

"My god the ultimate shadow possession jutsu is now in our grasp, now no one could harm Konoha with the Nara in the village" said Shikaku.

Shikamaru then ran through four handsigns slow enough his father could see then put his hand on the ground, and watched as his father copied him.

Soon they both entered their shadows and traveled to the Hokage tower shadow. "Wow this is the fastest travel a Nara has ever been able to do" said Shikaku. "Now we can all be lazy, just don't tell your mother" said Shikaku causing Shikamaru to wince at the thought of her mother finding out about the lazy jutsu.

"Yea wouldn't think of it" said Shikamaru.

"Well I'm going to go find shadow and see if he knows where Asuma is" said Shikamaru before disappearing into his shadow and taking off towards Shadow.


	13. Chapter 13

Shadow was walking through the hyuuga compound as hyuuga bowed to him thinking of him as a feared ancient shinobi. As he reached Hinata's room he smiked before knocking on her door. "Lady Hinata its time for your private lessons" said Shadow.

"Ok ill be right out Shadow-san" said Hinata.

Five minutes later Hinata emerged and Shadow put hus hand on her shoulder before runing through one handed handsigns and placing his hand on the floor causing both of them to phase into the shadows and disappear from the hyuuga compound and appear in his trainig ground. "Now Hinata-chan i want you to wear these chakra weights they will adapt each time you get used to them if things go correcly you will be at the level of a sanin with my training i will release the weights in one week for a test where you will face your father in a taijutsu spar. In which you will win with my ttaining. I was told by the future you that you wernt able to use gentle fist because you are a water afinity and gentle fist is earth. So i went ahead and created a version of the gentle fist i call the gentle wave. It incorporates your flexibility into the gentle fist without sacrificing power or speed" said Shadow as he gave her the scroll. "And i have multiple copies so even if your dad destorys that i can just use another to train you" finished Shadow.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she got to practicing the katas which felt more natural to her. After three hours of practice Hinata was already on the advanced Katas. And Shadow was just putting the finishing touches on a new fuinjutsi ttag that allowed one temporary use of three doujutsu and tested it on himself as Hinata walked up to him before he screamed in pain clutching his eyes. "Naruto-kun are you okay?" Asked Hinata as she placed his head on her lap.

She removed his mask and gasped at what she saw. His Uzugan was slowly fusing with what looked like a sharingan and byakugan before gaining three rings around the uzugan spiral. Shocked she put his mask back on before sending a pulse of chakra to the hokage tower getting the aged kage to rush to the training grounds with kakashi and jiraiya. "Lord third he just put a new fuinjutsu tag on himself then this happened to his eyes" said hinata as she removed his mask again revealing his new doujutsu to everyone.

"It cant be the perfect fusion of four doujutsu, better known as the devine eyes or kamigan created by kami herself for her messenger of peace" said jiraiya as he read an extremely old textbook that dated back to the father of ninjutsu.

Everyone jaw dropped at that. "Your kidding me" said Hiruzen.

"No it is the one eye with the abilities of all eyes" said Jiraiya.

"Well looks like the god of shinobi truly has arrived" said Kakashi trying to joke.

"Lord Hokage. Can we keep this a secret till mine and Naru- I mean Shadows wedding?" Requested Hinata.

"Sure Hinata-chan I will have this marked as a SSS rank secret that only those here are allowed to know" said Hiruzen.

Soon Narutos hand lifted and his finger pointed to a tree before a bolt of plasma erupted from his finger before burning a hole through the tree and through a root anbu's right leg and then bent around and hit his other three limbs before dispersing leaving a root soldier ripe for getting info from.

"Kakashi take him to Inoichi tell him use the new seal" said Hiruzen.

"Hai Lord Hokage" said Kakashi before grabbing the limbless body of the root anbu and taking off towards Inoichi.

"Lord Hokage can you tell me how much longer till the chunin exams?" Asked Hinata.

"Ah yes my dear two weeks at least" said Hiruzen before continuing. "Got to give time for all the ninja that are participating to get here" he finished.

"Thank you Lord third I will stay with Shadow till then that way my training is complete and I can call if ever something like this happens again" said Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata I'll inform your father that way he doesn't worry" said Hiruzen.

"By the way let him know Shadow-san said he wants me to have a test at the end of my training in a week and a half" said Hinata adding a few days in case Shadow does something like this again.

"That will be good I look forward to seeing your improvement. I will let Kurenai know as this is very secret training" said Hiruzen.

Shadow then got up as Hiruzen left. "Hi Hinata-chan did I miss anything?" asked Shadow.

"Not really but your doujutsu fused with three others to create one all powerful eye called the kamigan or Devine eye. It has the abilities of all four doujutsu. In other words you have the abilities of the byakugan sharingan and your uzugan as well as the eye of the father of ninjutsu" said Hinata.

"Sweet this means I have the renningan as well I guess my tag affected my eyes more then I thought or maybe I put too much chakra into it" said Shadow.

"Yea I guess but this means that training should be easier" said Hinata.

"I guess Seeing as we both got to train and I'm going to be sending 8 blood clones out to retrieve the other eight tailed beasts after the exams as to safely extract the beasts and keep them safe in me for now" said Shadow.

"So What's this week involve training wise?" Asked Hinata trying to change the subject.

"Well that would be working on your speed and your katas while wearing your training weights" said Shadow.

* * *

sorry for the shorter chapter but I just came up with this so please just go with it hopefully I come up with something Naruto can do to show off his abilities more. Don't worry I won't have him using more then plasma style and his usual jutsu up to rasenshuriken till fourth war ark lol we are along way from that so most he will do is use and create plasma style or create a jutsu anyone can use but will help all. Anyhow thank you my loyal readers and again sorry for not updating sooner writers block on my fave stories really sucks.


End file.
